mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pony Tones
Die Pony Tones sind eine A-cappella-Musikgruppe unter der Leitung von Rarity aus Flutter-Vanilli. Neben Rarity als Sopran besteht die Gruppe noch aus Big McIntosh als Bass, Toe-Tapper als Tenor und Torch Song als Mezzo-Sopran oder Alt-Stimme. Später schließt sich Fluttershy als weiterer Sopran an. Der Name Pony Tones stammt von einem Facebook-Plakat,Plakat dem Roman Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity und dem My-Little-Pony-Handyspiel von Gameloft. Mehrere Vorblicke auf Filly Vanilli verwendeten hingegen den Namen Ponytones.TVGuidePressemeldung Geschichte TV In Flutter-Vanilli planen die Pony Tones, bei einer Benefizaktion für Fluttershys Tiere aufzutreten. Rarity, die Fluttershy singen hörte bat diese, sich ebenfalls der Gruppe anzuschließen, was diese jedoch aufgrund ihrer Bühnenangst ablehnte. Doch am Tag des Konzertes kommt Big McIntosh mit schlechten Nachrichten zur Probe. Er hat Gestern bei einem Truthahnkollern seine Stimme verloren. Und Rarity kann die Musik in so kurzer Zeit nicht neu arrangieren, um ohne seine Stimme auszukommen. Da hat Fluttersyh die Idee Big Mac zu Zecora zu bringen. Zwar kann sie ihn Heilen aber nicht rechtzeitig. Für das Problem aber könnte Zecora einen Zaubertrank aus Giftschleiche anzufertigen, um Fluttershys Stimme so tief wie die von Big McIntosh klingen zu lassen. Nach kurzen zögen stimmt Fluttersyh zu und singt beim den Auftritt versteckt hinter dem Bühnenvorhang , während Big McIntosh im Vordergrund nur die Lippen bewegte. Der Auftritt mit dem Lied Find the Music in You, und damit auch der Fundraiser, werden ein vollen Erfolg. thumb|Die Pony Tones stehen auf der Bühne, Fluttershy singt aus dem Verborgenen. Als der Auftritt vorbei ist bittet die junge Pegasi Zipporwhill sowie ihr Vater die Pony Tones auf Zipporwhills Schönheitsfleckentaufe im Rathaus am nächsten Tag aufzutreten. Rarity will das schon als zunächst zu kurzfristig ablehnen, aber Fluttershy will die kleine jedoch nicht enttäuschen und bringt Rarity dazu, die Bitte anzunehmen. Fluttershy sang dort wieder hinter dem Bühnenvorhang. Als Nächstes traten die Pony Tones bei einer Zeremonie der Bürgermeisterin auf, wo sich Fluttershy in einem Fass versteckte. In nächster Auftritt fand bei den Spa-Ponys statt; Fluttershy versteckte sich mit einem Taucherhelm im Schwimmbecken. Anschließend gaben sie eine Vorführung in der Schule Ponyvilles, wo Fluttershy von außerhalb des Fensters sang. Fluttershy findet schon richtig gefallen am verborgenen Singen. Doch zu ihrem nächsten Auftritt im Nascheckchen ist Big McIntoshs Stimme wieder genesen. Fluttershy freut sich natürlich für Mac doch hat sie sich schon so auf heute gefreut. Da lassen sich die Tones erweichen das Heute quasi Fluttershys Abschiedsvorstellung ist. Dabei kommt Fluttershy aber so in fahrt das sie versehentlich den Bühnenvorhang zu Boden reist und somit für alle Zuhörer sichtbar wird. Vor ihrem Lampenfieber überwältigt flüchtete Fluttershy und beschließt nie wieder zu singen. Jedoch können ihre Freundinnen sie überzeugen des es doch gar nicht so schlimm war, immerhin liebt das Publikum sie Wenig später ist Fluttershy das neue Mitglied der Pony Tones und und gibt mit ihnen Find the Music in You zum besten. Zunächst zwar im kleinen Kreise, aber mit der Zeit wird sie auch mit vor großem Publikum auftreten. Bücher Die Ponytones werden im Buch Rarity and The Curious Case of Charity erwähnt. Dies spielt aber offensichtlich vor den Ereignissen aus Flutter-Vanilli, da hier nur von vier Mitgliedern die Rede ist. Einzelnachweise Navboxen en:The Pony Tones ru:Понитоунс Kategorie:Pony Tones Kategorie:Musikgruppen